Addicted with Hero and Heroine
by Bose Hexe
Summary: "Kamu bukanlah seseorang yang mudah dilupakan."/  "Kalau begitu, lupakan aku dengan sulit." Happy SasuSaku Fan Day.  edited
1. Hero and Heroine

Addicted with Hero and Heroine

Maaf bila ada kesalahan EYD, OOC, OOG(ada kah? mungkin hanya buatanku.)

Naruto punya pemiliknya, bukan punyaku.

Summary : "Kamu bukanlah seseorang yang mudah dilupakan."/

"Kalau begitu, lupakan aku dengan sulit."

1. Hero and Heroine

_Tes_

_Tes_

_Tes_

Pusing seketika menyerang, bau anyir langsung terperangkap dalam indra penciuman. Darah. Menetes.

_Tes_

_Tes_

_Tes_

Terjadi pergerakan di sudut ruangan. Seorang wanita yang kini terlihat kurus dan pucat. Sorot matanya kosong. Menampakkan kepalanya yang sejak tadi ia kubur dengan kedua lengan yang memeluk kedua kakinya.

Bila kisah hidupnya tercatat dalam buku, kisah ironis yang ia jalani. Sebagai tokoh yang bukan menjadi tokoh utama pada kehidupannya sendiri, menjadi orang yang hanya diam melihat alur cerita, tak dapat berbuat apa-apa, dan selalu tersakiti.

Oh ia benci dengan kalimat tak dapat berbuat apa-apa dan selalu tersakiti.

Ia kini bangkit berdiri, pening seketika melanda. Sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan, menyerahkan seluruh beban tubuhnya pada dinding, lalu perlahan mulai berjalan menuju dapur.

Keadaan di dapur benar-benar seperti kapal pecah, berantakan sekali. Toples-toples makanan, botol-botol obat tergeletak di lantai begitu saja.

Bukan hal itu yang membuat wanita bermahkota soft pink ini melangkahkan kaki ke dapur. Ia terus melangkah menuju wastafel.

Membersihkan sisa-sisa darah yang masih mengalir di hidung, serta darah yang telah mengering di sekitar pipi. Setelah membasuh wajah, ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap bayangannya, lewat cermin.

Siapa wanita yang balas memandangnya?

Ia yakin sekali itu bukanlah dirinya.

Ia tidak mempunyai kulit yang pucat.

Ia tidak mempunyai pipi setirus itu.

Ia tidak mempunyai bibir yang sedari tadi gemetar.

Ia tidak mempunyai hidung yang sebelumnya mengeluarkan darah.

Ia merasa ia masih normal.

_Masih normal?_

Seakan masih bertemu dengan orang asing, wanita itu terus menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin, sampai dimana terdengar getaran.

_Drrt_

_drrt_

_drrt _

Kini ia mulai melangkahkan kaki kembali menuju ruang tamu untuk mencari ponselnya_-yang menyebabkan getaran pertanda telepon masuk di meja. _Meja itu penuh dengan tumpukkan buku-buku yang tergeletak begitu saja. Mulai dari buku ilmiah tentang darah, jantung, fiksi pembunuhan, sampai album foto.

Setelah menemukan ponselnya yang ternyata terselip pada album foto, ia menatap layar ponsel yang menunjukkan nama penelpon.

_Ino-pig calling_

Menekan tombol berwarna hijau, mulailah percakapan diantara mereka.

"Ada apa?"

"_Sakura, hmm.. Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"Ingin cepat mati, kau?"

"_Sa-Sakura, jangan begitu. Aku ingin mengabarkan sesuatu padamu. Dan tolong jangan menolakku lagi. Ini semua benar-benar untukmu, dan bisa mengubah pendirianmu tentang- "_

"Sudah kubilang- " Kini ia mencoba merapihkan foto-foto yang berceceran dari album. Matanya terpaku pada satu foto.

"_Jangan potong perkataanku dulu, ini tentang orang itu."_

"Orang itu?" Kini wanita bernama Sakura berdiri dan membuka tirai jendela agar cahaya dapat membantunya melihat.

"_Ya, ini tentang orang itu, Uchiha Sasuke."_ Ketika ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah foto, terdapat dirinya dengan seseorang. Ia yang tengah menatap orang itu dengan sipu malu, dan orang itu yang tengah mengusap pipinya. Orang itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino kini menyesap _Vanilla Latte_nya sambil menunggu di kafe yang telah ia janjikan bersama temannya,Sakura.

Haruno Sakura, itu nama lengkapnya, rambutnya yang berwarna soft pink mengingatkan akan bunga Sakura. ya mungkin itulah sebab mengapa ia bernama Sakura.

Sakura yang masih Ino kenal adalah orang yang periang.

Itu yang masih Ino kenal. Semuanya berubah.

Semenjak orang itu datang.

Semenjak orang itu datang dalam kehidupan Sakura.

Semenjak orang itu datang menghadirkan kisah hidupnya kepada Sakura.

Semenjak orang itu datang menyatukan dua kehidupan berbeda menjadi satu dengan Sakura.

Mengingat hal itu, Ino kembali melayangkan pikirannya ke pertemuan yang tidak ia kira.

.

.

.

Flashback

Ketika ia telah sampai di Bandara, tempat asalnya, tempat yang begitu ia rindukan, Konohagure.

Perjalanannya setelah Pagelaran terakhir di Milan untuk menyambut pergantian musim. Ino adalah seorang Model.

Rasanya ia ingin sekali cepat-cepat sampai di rumah dan merebahkan diri di ranjang. Namun hal itu masih membutuhkan waktu, ia harus menunggu tunangannya-Sai untuk menjemputnya. Dan parahnya Sai-yang notabene seorang pelukis, baru bangun dari tidur lelapnya karena menyelesaikan lukisan semalaman. Maka dari itulah Ino masih menunggu di Bandara.

Berfikir untuk membeli beberapa camilan, Ino menatap sekeliling, dan berhenti pada satu orang. Orang itu memakai kemeja berwarna putih dengan aksen garis hijau tua. Ia tahu sekali siapa orang ini, orang yang harus ia minta pertanggung jawaban.

Baru disaat Ino ingin menyapa-lebih tepatnya langsung membentak, Ada seorang wanita dan anak perempuan kira-kira sudah berumur 4 tahun menghampirinya.

.

.

.

Apakah ia telah berkeluarga?

Sasuke terlihat merangkul wanita bermahkota biru tua panjang, dengan anak mereka yang memiliki mata seperti ibunya, lavender.

Sekarang prasangka-prasangka mulai bermunculan dalam pikiran Ino. Memang benar, mereka adalah keluarga.

Entah apa yang membuat Ino memberanikan diri menghampiri Sasuke yang kini tengah berbincang dengan anaknya.

"Permisi, Uchiha-san?" Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sasuke menoleh.

"Anda siapa?" Amarah yang sedari tadi Ino tahan mencapai puncaknya. Si Uchiha ini tak mengenalnya?

"Ino, Yamanaka Ino." Sebelum membalas jabat tangannya, Sasuke terlihat terperangkap dalam pikirannya, lalu menjabat tangan Ino sambil berkata,"Temannya Sakura?"

"Ya, aku ingin bicara denganmu sekarang."

"Tidak bisa, aku ada acara lain." Ia mengatakannya sambil menoleh ke arah keluarganya.

Ino mendecih kesal, rasanya ingin sekali ia memberi tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura.

"Hahaha. acara keluarga, rindu dengan isteri mu Uchiha?" Ino kini tak lagi menerapkan etika pada orang yang ia tak kenal, dengan menatap sinis kedua orang yang datang menjemput Sasuke yang notabene adalah keluarganya, ia benar-benar dendam sekali pada Uchiha yang satu ini.

"Ino, kau tidak tahu apa-"

"Ya, aku memang tidak tahu apapun! Seperti kau yang tidak tahu keadaan Sakura!" Perkataan Ino yang memotong perkataan Sasuke membuat Sasuke terkejut. Ino menghela nafas, menatap Sasuke yang masih terperangkap dalam pikirannya menambah seringai sinis di wajahnya. Sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke, Ino berkata, "Sakura, temanku. Ingat? Apa karena sudah lama tak bertemu, kau lupa?"

Tak sampai 10 detik Ino melangkah, terdengar suara Sasuke yang memanggil dirinya, ketika ia menoleh kebelakang, Sasuke mengejarnya. Rencananya berhasil.

* * *

><p>Disinilah Ino dengan Sasuke, restoran yang letaknya dekat Bandara. Bandara yang mempertemukan mereka.<p>

Sambil meminum _lemon tea_, Ino menatap Sasuke yang kini tengah menatap foto yang Ino berikan. Foto Sakura.

"A-ada apa dengannya?" Sasuke menatap foto yang Ino berikan dengan tatapan bingung. Ia terkejut sekali menatap keadaan Sakura sekarang, berdasarkan foto.

Ia memang menjadi lebih cantik, namun Ia terlihat pucat.

Terlihat dingin.

Terlihat tatapannya kosong.

Terlihat menyedihkan.

Dalam hatinya ia tak ingin membuat gambaran bahwa Sakura kini menyedihkan, namun apa yang ia lihat, Sakura kini memanglah menyedihkan.

"Oh, apa aku harus bilang ini hasil perbuatan siapa? Kurasa kau cukup pintar." Sasuke tidak mengiindahkan perkataan Ino yang terkesan menyindirnya.

"Apa itu karena-" Kini Sasuke menurunkan foto yang digengamnya agar dapat menatap lawan bicaranya, Ino.

"Itu karena dirimu baka! Seharusnya aku melarang Sakura untuk terus denganmu!" Ino tak lagi memikirkan harga dirinya yang kini semua orang menatap mereka. Persetan dengan harga diri! Asalkan harga dirinya dapat membuat Sakura tetap hidup, ia rela memberikan apa saja, termasuk harga diri.

"Apa karena Polisitemia1)nya?"

"Semakin parah, karena ibunya yang perokok aktif sewaktu hamil. Menyebabkan jantung Sakura mengalami kelainan. Diperparah dengan stress psikologis yang berlebihan-" Sasuke merasa Ino menekankan perkataan ini untuk menyinggungnya. " -menyebabkan perkembangan pada penyakitnya."

"Kau tahu, demi Tuhan, aku membencimu banyak. Kaulah penyebab segalanya. Ia sebentar lagi akan mati. Setiap ia terlalu banyak berpikir, ia akan mimisan. Polisitemia yang menyebabkan darah yang berlebih, dan jantungnya yang berkelainan menyebabkan keluarnya darah di hidungnya. Maka dari itu, tolong, bujuklah dia untuk berobat." Ino menunduk, terlihat pundaknya bergetar. Ia menangis.

"Apa penyakitnya sekarang?" Sasuke yang sedari tadi bungkam akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

Tangisan Ino semakin pecah, dengan tersendat-sendat, Ino berkata, "Akut Miokard Infark2)."

Dengan pikiran yang masih terpaku dengan nama penyakit mematikan itu, Ia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju foto yang Ino berikan kepadanya. Sakura yang kini sedang tersenyum di dalam perpustakaan.

"_Apakah sebegitu kejamnya aku kepadamu sehingga mengakibatkanmu seperti ini?"_

Sempat terjadi jeda yang cukup lama diantara mereka berdua. Sampai Ino menyelesaikan tangisannya, ia kembali berkata, " Kau mau membantuku 'kan, Sasuke?"

Sambil mengepalkan tangan, Sasuke yang semula menunduk mengangkat kepalanya untuk mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan Ino. Perlahan namun pasti, Sasuke berkata, "Aku..."

* * *

><p>"Ino."<p>

"Ino."

"Eh, oh maaf Sakura. Aku melamun." Ino yang terkejut sekaligus terbangun dari lamunannya menatap Sakura yang kini telah duduk dihadapannya.

"Kau melamun sejak 3 menit aku duduk. Ada apa?" Sakura mencoba menggenggam tangan Ino sampai dimana Ino melihat bekas-bekas garis panjang di kulit pucat Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura, tanganmu.." Sakura langsung menarik tangannya dan menutupinya dengan menarik lengan bajunya yang panjang untuk menutupi lukanya.

Ino merasa berhak tahu apa yang terjadi pada temannya saat ini. _Apa Sakura mencoba untuk bunuh diri? _ Sempat terbesit pikiran seperti itu, namun Ino kembali menyangkalnya. Ia tahu bahwa Sakura bukanlah orang yang berpikiran sesempit itu.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku Ino?" Kini ia meneguk minumannya, air putih. Entah kapan ia memesannya, ino tidak tahu.

"Tentang Uchiha Sasuke." Dengan mengucapkan nama itu saja, terjadi perubahan yang cukup besar pada Sakura, bibirnya bergetar, wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat. Ino panik dan bertanya pada Sakura apa ia baik-baik saja, dengan sekali anggukan dan menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahaan, membuat keadaan Sakura tidak separah tadi.

Inilah yang ditakutkan Ino. Sepenting itu Sasuke dalam kehidupan Sakura sampai-sampai menyebabkannya terlihat kesakitan sebegitu mudahnya. Bahkan yang lebih parah, Sasuke bisa menjadi alasan Sakura mati.

Ino bergidik ngeri sendiri membayangkan hal itu.

"Ada apa dengannya Ino?" Sakura memcah keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

Ino menyadari gelagat Sakura yang tidak begitu menyukai topik ini, namun ia harus menyelesaikannya.

"Dia ingin bertemu denganmu, ia ingin menyelesaikan semuanya." Seketika itu juga tawa Sakura pecah, bukan tawa bahagia yang tercipta dari bibir Sakura. Namun tawa paksaan. Tawa yang penuh penderitaan.

Inilah yang Ino benci dengan pribadi Sakura yang baru. Semuanya penuh kebohongan. Semuanya penuh dengan paksaan.

"Ia, ingin bertemu denganku? Setelah apa yang ia perbuat? Apa yang ingin ia selesaikan? Bukankah ia yang meninggalkanku?" perkataan Sakura disela-sela tawa paksaannya terdengar seperti penderitaan tak berujung.

"Sakura.." Ino sedikit merasa bersyukur bahwa reaksi Sakura tidaklah seperti apa yang Ino pikirkan. Seperti dahulu. Seperti 4 tahun silam yangmana awal dari segalanya.

.

.

.

.

Flashback

Ketika Ino dan Sakura berumur 22 tahun. Semua orang bilang disaat umur seperti itu adalah masa-masa gemilang. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka terlihat cantik, pintar, sudah bekerja disaat yang lain masih sibuk dengan aktivitas perguruan tinggi.

Ino yang kini tengah merajut hubungan dengan Sai, dan Sakura yang telah bertunangan dengan Sasuke sejak 2 tahun yang lalu pada saat itu.

Semuanya terlihat sempurna dan indah. Namun persepsimu akan berubah bila mengetahui kebenarannya.

Bahwa pada hari pergantian musim salju menuju musim semi. Ia akan menceritakan kebenaran.

Bahwa ia tidaklah sesempurna itu.

Bahwa ia masih memiliki cacat.

Bahwa ia dengan mudahnya mati.

Ino memang mengetahui masalah ini lebih cepat dibanding dengan Sasuke. Yang sejak SMA merupakan kekasih wanita bermahkota _soft pink _ini. Ketika Ino berkunjung ke rumah Sakura untuk mengambil beberapa pakaiannya yang tertinggal saat Ino menginap di rumah Sakura, ia menatap deretan obat-obat yang berada di dapur. Obat yang sebelumnya tak ia kenal. Obat yang berdasarkan resep dokter.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Obat penahan rasa sakit._**

Mau tak mau Sakura menceritakan kepada Ino apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya. Ibunya yang perokok berat, tetap merokok walaupun tengah mengandung. Mengakibatkan kelainan jantung pada dirinya. Belum lagi polisitemia yang ia dapatkan dari turunan memperparah semuanya. Ino merasa kasihan namun kagum pada Sakura. Ia bertingkah seakan-akan semua baik-baik saja.

Sakura memang menyadari cepat atau lambat Sasuke pasti akan tahu tentang dirinya. Maka dari itu ia ragu untuk memberi tahu kepada Sasuke terlebih dahulu sebelum semua terlanjur jauh dan dalam. Ia takut Sasuke akan meninggalkannya karena ia cacat. Namun Ino memberi semangat kepada Sakura bahwa kalau Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya, ia akan menerima keadaan Sakura sebagaimana adanya.

Semuanya terjadi, di pergantian kedua musim yang saling bertolak belakang. Sasuke mencampakkannya. Tepat seperti Sakura kira. Ino merasa bersalah memberi kesimpulan seenaknya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

2 hari setelah kejadian itu Sakura menjadi lebih pendiam. Tidak begitu menjadi masalah. Hanya 1 minggu kemudian, ia tergeletak dan bersimbah darah di kamar mandi.

Sasuke tak pernah datang lagi, tak pernah mengisi kehidupan Sakura lagi. Meninggalkan luka dalam yang belum sempat disembuhkan, atau mungkin memang sengaja tak disembuhkan.

* * *

><p>End of Flashback<p>

"Jadi, kau mau bertemu dengannya 'kan Sakura?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ino, Sakura melihat keadaan sekeliing. Menghembuskan nafas, ia berkata, "Ino, kamu tahu kapan pergantian musim salju ke musim semi?"

"Sa-Sakura?" Ino perlahan merasakan perubahan pribadi Sakura menuju pribadi yang lama. Pribadi yang periang. Pribadi yang terbuka. Bukan pribadi yang tercipta karena penyakit sialan itu. Sakura yang kini ada dihadapannya bukanlah pribadi yang sedari tadi dingin dan penuh dengan kebohongan. Pribadi yang ini terasa hangat.

"Kurasa, aku ingin bertemu dengannya pada hari itu. Hari dimana pergantian musim semi menuju musim salju." Memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Membuat perasaan Ino kembali ceria. Terlebih dimana Sakura yang memang sengaja memunculkan topik-topik pembicaraaan yang sengaja membuat Ino bercerita banyak.

Ino sangat berharap untuk saat ini, untuk temannya, untuk teman hidupnya Sakura. Ia akan baik-baik saja.

Andai waktu dapat berhenti, agar Ino bisa terus menerus bercerita kepada Sakura lewat tatapan kagumnya.

To be Countinued

Note :

Polisitemia : peningkatan jumlah sel darah; perkembangan yang terlalu cepat di sumsum tulang belakang.

Akut Miokard Infark : rusaknya jaringan jantung karena suplai darah yang tidak menentu;salah satu akibat dari polisitemia yang dibiarkan; Dipengaruhi stress psikologis; berhubungan dengan jantung.

Wah, lama sekali rasanya gak update cerita. Ini untuk merayakan SasuSaku Fanday. Ini twoshoots, jadi tinggal satu lagi. Untuk martyr of Love mungkin sebentar lagi update. Mohon kesabarannya. Ada kritik dan saran silahkan


	2. Still Addicted

Addicted with Hero and Heroine

Maaf bila ada kesalahan EYD, OOC, OOG(ada kah? mungkin hanya buatanku.)

Naruto punya pemiliknya, bukan punyaku.

Summary : "Kamu bukanlah seseorang yang mudah dilupakan."/ "Kalau begitu, lupakan aku dengan sulit."

2. Still Addicted

_Akut Miokard Infark adalah suatu penyakit dimana suplai darah yang tidak stabil. Yang menyebabkan peredaran darah ke otot jantung terganggu._

_1) Faktor penyebab :_

_a) Berkurangnya suplai oksigen ke miokard yang disebabkan oleh tiga faktor:_

_i) Faktor pembuluh darah :_

_· Aterosklerosis_

_· Spasme_

_· Arteritis_

_ii) Faktor sirkulasi:_

_· Hipotensi_

_· Stenosis aorta_

_· Insufisiensi_

_iii) Faktor darah:_

_· Anemia_

_· Hipoksemia_

_· Polisitemia_

_**Polisitemia, **_penyakit yang diderita Sakura.

Apa yang Ino katakan bukanlah bualan semata. Memang benar adanya seperti yang tercantum di website yang Sasuke baca.

Ia melanjutkan bacaannya, ke tahap tanda dan gejala.

_Nyeri :_

_a. Gejala utama adalah nyeri dada yang terjadi secara mendadak dan terus-menerus tidak mereda, biasanya dirasakan diatas region sternal bawah dan abdomen bagian atas._

_b. Keparahan nyeri dapat meningkat secara menetap sampai nyeri tidak tertahankan lagi._

_c. Nyeri tersebut sangat sakit, seperti tertusuk-tusuk yang dapat menjalar ke bahu dan terus ke bawah menuju lengan (biasanya lengan kiri)._

_d. Nyeri mulai secara spontan (tidak terjadi setelah kegiatan atau gangguan emosional), menetap selama beberapa jam atau hari, dan tidak hilang dengan bantuan istirahat atau nitrogliserin._

_e. Nyeri dapat menjalar ke arah rahang dan leher._

_f. Nyeri sering disertai dengan sesak nafas, pucat, dingin, diaforesis berat, pening atau kepala terasa melayang dan mual muntah. _

_'Sebegini menderitanya kau, Sakura? Bukan niatku untuk memperparah keadaanmu. Hanya saja, aku..' _Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke melanjutkan membaca artikel di website itu sampai habis. Ketika di tahap penyembuhan. Ia merasa ada secercah harapan.

_Penatalaksanaan:_

_1. Rawat ICCU, puasa 8 jam_

_2. Tirah baring, posisi semi fowler._

_3. Monitor EKG_

_4. Infus D5% 10 – 12 tetes/ menit_

_5. Oksigen 2 – 4 lt/menit_

_6. Analgesik : morphin 5 mg atau petidin 25 – 50 mg_

_7. Obat sedatif : diazepam 2 – 5 mg_

_8. Bowel care : laksadin_

_9. Antikoagulan : heparin tiap 4 – 6 jam /infus_

_10. Diet rendah kalori dan mudah dicerna_

_11. Psikoterapi untuk mengurangi cemas._

Ia kembali teringat ketika dimana Ino menangis dihadapannya. Memintanya menolong untuk membujuk Sakura.

"_Kau tahu, demi Tuhan, aku membencimu banyak. Kaulah penyebab segalanya. Ia sebentar lagi akan mati. Setiap ia terlalu banyak berpikir, ia akan mimisan. Polisitemia yang menyebabkan darah yang berlebih, dan jantungnya yang berkelainan menyebabkan keluarnya darah di hidungnya. Maka dari itu, tolong, bujuklah dia untuk berobat." _

Perkataan Ino terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Ia sangatlah tahu seperti apa Ino membencinya. Ino tak akan menemuinya bila tak ada cara lain.

Tapi dengan menemui Sakura bukankah menambah rasa sakit lagi dihati Sakura dan hatinya? Ia yang terlanjur pengecut karena rasa sakit yang pernah ia alami di masa lalu. Oleh kakaknya. Kakaknya yang sangat ia sayangi, kini telah-

_Hinata calling_

"Ada apa Hinata?" Sasuke kini tengah menge-print artikel yang ia baca. Bangkit berdiri untuk merenggangkan badannya sebentar.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak, acaramu sudah selesai? Mau kujemput?" Kini Sasuke meraih jaketnya untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari suhu musim dingin yang tajam. Padahal saat-saat ini adalah permulaan perubahan musim salju menuju musim semi. Namun suhu masih saja membuat tubuh menggigil.

"Ka-kalau tidak merepotkan aku sedang ada di tempat ramen biasa bersama Yukiko. "

"Baiklah, tunggu aku disana." Mematikan laptop yang ia gunakan, mengambil kunci mobil dan secarik kertas yang tadi ia print. Artikel. Untuk membujuk Sakura.

Baru saja ia akan memasuki mobilnya, terdengar nada dering ponselnya.

_Unknown Number_

Mengerutkan alis, Sasuke tetap mengangkat telepon masuk itu, ternyata Ino.

"_Heh, aku mau menagih janjimu__ 5 hari yang lalu__!"_ Ino memulai percakapan dengan bentakan. Jelas ia kesal entah untuk apa. Dan Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Hn."

"_Sakura mau menemuimu. Tapi ia bilang ia ingin menemuimu pada hari dimana peralihan musim dingin menuju musim semi. Kau tahu 'kan aku tidak akan bertanya bila tak tahu. Terlebih dirimu."_

Sasuke tidak begitu memperhatikan ocehan yang Ino berikan kepadanya. Ia mengingat-ingat memori yang telah lama tersimpan rapat. Memori yang tak ingin ia ingat kembali.

"_Heh, kau sengaja membuatku kesal ya? Cepat jawab pertanyaanku, apa yang dimaksud Sakura?"_

"Februari..." Sasuke mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali. Tanggal, tanggal berapa?

"Salju menjadi semi. Dingin memjadi hangat. Kau menjadi kita. Kita menjadi hidup.. " Sasuke semakin memeras otaknya. Ketika kini pikirannya telah mememukan apa yang ia cari.

"2.. 20. 20 Februari." Sasuke kembali berbicara kepada Ino lewat ponselnya.

"_Itu yang dimaksud Sakura, kalau begitu-"_

"20 Februari, ya benar. Peralihan musim salju menuju musim semi." Sasuke kini tengah duduk di dalam mobil, menggunakan safety-belt, lalu menyalakan mesin mobil, masih melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan Ino.

"_20 Februari jatuh pada hari ini." _Nada suara Ino tiba-tiba terdengar mengeras.

"A-apa?" Sasuke mencoba menghitung hari. Berharap apa yang Ino katakan salah. Namun ternyata doanya tak terkabul. Ino sekali lagi berkata, _"20 Februari jatuh pada hari ini. __Kau dengar aku, Sasuke?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia melangkahkan kaki dengan ringan, tak ingin terburu-buru. Sudah cukup kehidupannya yang terburu-buru mati di dunia. Ia tidak mau, dan tidak ingin.

Menghembuskan nafas, membentuk asap kecil. Ia tertawa pelan. Memandang sekitar, ia tak menyadari kini langkahnya telah membawanya menuju tempat ia seringkali menjadikan tempat pertemuan antara mereka berdua. Ketika mereka masih menjadi kekasih. Dulu.

Mendekati apa yang ternyata masih ada, sejak dulu sampai sekarang. Pohon. Pohon Sakura.

Sesuai namanya, sesuai warna rambutnya. Sesuai dengan segalanya. Ia, Sakura yang sama. Tak pernah berubah.

Mengusap kulit kayu yang kini tertutup salju tipis. Ia kembali mengembangkan senyum. Ia ingat sekali dimana ia dan Sasuke-kekasihnya memanjat pohon ini dan memandang alam sekitar. Dengan tinggi yang menyulitkan untuk dipanjat, ia kembali teringat kalau ia seringkali terjatuh bila tidak dibantu Sasuke.

_Sasuke._

Kini semua hal yang ingin ia kenang sebelum mati adalah orang itu. Uchiha Sasuke seorang.

Ia memberanikan diri untuk memanjat pohon Sakura yang terbilang tidak pendek itu. Nyaris saja ia terjatuh ketika ia merasa seseorang menahan tubuhnya.

Orang itu.

Orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Orang yang memberi begitu banyak kenangan.

Kekasihnya dulu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau datang?" Sakura tak sanggup menahan senyum yang kini mengembang ketika ia melihat Sasuke berada disini. Berada di tempat bertemunya ia dengan Sasuke. Berada di tempat mereka.

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

Flashback

"Sasuke_-kun_. Kita ingin kemana?" Sakura yang kini ditarik paksa setelah pulang sekolah oleh Sasuke menuju tempat yang ia sendiri tak tahu akan dibawa kemana. Di musim salju seperti ini, ia ingin sekali cepat-cepat pulang dan menghangatkan tubuhnya di selimut penghangat. Tapi kini nyatanya, tangan Sasuke yang mencengkram lengannya dengan keras, memberikan rasa sakit disekitar lengannya. Tak mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Sakura semakin memberontak.

"Lihat nanti, ini sudah dekat." Sambil memberikan tatapan kesal, Sasuke kembali menarik lengan Sakura. Merasa bila semakin memberontak Sasuke akan marah, maka Sakura diam dan tetap mengikuti Sasuke.

Dari kejauhan, Sakura melihat sebatang pohon kokoh diantara rerumputan yang tertutup salju. Pohon itu ...

_Pohon Sakura._

"Sa-Sasuke?" kini Sakura melangkahkan kakinya sendiri mendekati pohon itu. Walaupun tak ada bunga yang bermekaran. Karena ini masih peralihan antar musim salju menuju musim semi. Tapi itulah daya tariknya. Ini bahkan lebih indah dibanding pohon Sakura di saat musim semi.

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dari jauh. Ia memberikan waktu kepada Sakura untuk menikmati pemandangan yang baru ia temui. Pemandangan yang membuat ia takjub. Pemandangan yang Sasuke siapkan khusus untuk Sakura.

Karena Sasuke tahu Sakura terasa lain untuknya.

Selalu ada daya tarik yang entah mengapa membuat Sasuke selalu menoleh ke arahnya.

Kini ia mengajaknya ke tempat yang paling ia senangi dengan kakaknya yang sedang melanjutkan studi di Jerman.

"Sasuke_-kun_?" suara Sakura memecah lamunan Sasuke. Ia menoleh ke arah Sakura yang mencoba memanjat pohon.

Di lututnya terdapat luka jatuh, sepertinya ia sempat mencoba untuk memanjat pohon yang sesuai dengan namanya, Sakura.

Dengan langkah cepat, Sasuke mendekati Sakura, "Baka! Kau ini perempuan! Tubuh penuh luka! Mau jadi apa kau?" bentakan Sasuke tidak membuat Sakura patah semangat. Ia malah memberikan cengiran yang Sasuke anggap seperti dobe-Naruto, temannya.

Menyadari Sakura yang tidak bergeming dengan bentakan yang Sasuke berikan, malah tetap terus mencoba memanjat pohon.

"Eh, Sasuke_-kun_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Seruan panik Sakura karena Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menjadikan punggungnya sebagai pijakan kaki Sakura membuat siswi Konoha Senior High School terkejut.

"Dasar keras kepala." Hanya itu sahutan dari Sasuke ketika ditanya Sakura. Memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama sampai akhirnya Sakura sampai pada tempat batang yang ia duduki untuk memandang pemandangan alam. Sakura memandang pemandangan yang terhampar di depannya dengan tidak percaya. Pantai. Menghadap langsung ke menyusulnya. Dengan sangat mudah. Tentu saja.

"W-Wah. Kau cepat sekali memanjat dibanding aku!" Seru Sakura takjub. Dengan perkataan dingin, Sasuke membalas, "Tentu, karena aku laki-laki."

"Heh, memang kau laki-laki?" Tanya Sakura dengan tatapan mengejek.

"kau perlu bukti?" Sasuke kini mencoba merangkulnya. Sakura menghindar, namun ia terlambat beberapa detik, juga karena ruang gerak yang sempit bisa-bisa membuatnya jatuh dari pohon.

"He-Hei! Lepaskan aku!" Sakura mencoba melepaskan rangkulan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke merangkulnya terlalu erat. Ia tak dapat berbuat banyak.

"Sst! Diamlah. Suara ombaknya tidak terdengar." Sakura baru menyadari hal itu. Bahwa deru ombak yang tercipta memberikan ketenangan. Alunan nada dari alam memberikan rileksasi untuknya. Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Masih dengan pose yang sama. Sasuke yang merangkul Sakura. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Sa-Sakura." Entah mengapa lelaki bermata onyx ini tergagap saat bicara. Apa ia bisa gugup juga? Ternyata iya. Ia gugup soal-ehm-cinta.

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

"A-Aku, menyukaimu!" hening. Hanya suara ombak yang memecah keheningan. Tak ada tanda-tanda Sakura membalas pernyataannya. Sasuke merasa entah rasa sakit di hatinya. Kecewa dan... kesal.

"Kalau kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama, bilang saja. Kenapa kau di-" Ketika Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura. Ternyata pemilik mata berwarna emerald itu telah jatuh tertidur. Sasuke mengulum senyum kecilnya. Sakura bukan tidak menjawab pernyataannya karena tidak menyukainya, namun karena ia tengah terlelap. Sambil melingkaran beberapa helai rambut Sakura yang menutupi wajahnya di telinga. Ia mengeratkan rangkulannya. Rangkulan untuk Sakura. Untuk Sakuranya.

Matahari sudah saatnya terlelap. Kini adalah giliran bulan untuk berada di langit. Sudah saatnya mereka pulang, terlalu malam sebenarnya untuk kedua remaja yang masih berstatus sebagai pelajar SMA. Ini semua karena Sakura yangtertidur, dan Sasuke yang tak lama kemudian ikut tertidur juga.

Perasaan Sasuke masih mengharapkan apa jawaban yang diberikan Sakura. Namun selama perjalanan pulang, Sakura tidak mengungkitnya. Sampai di perbedaan komplek, Sakura tiba-tiba menarik lengan Sasuke. Belum sempat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dan bertanya _'ada apa?'_. Dengan posisi Sakura yang menunggunginya, ia tak dapat melihat ekspresi Sakura. Menjauhkan pandangan dan posisi tubuh dari Sasuke, dengan nada malu-malu. Sakura berkata,"A-Aku juga menyukaimu, Sasuke_-kun_."

.

.

.

.

Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

Persamaan mereka pada hari ini paling tidak, selain mereka mempunyai perasaan yang sama. Kedua jenius ini, sama-sama gugup soal-ehm-cinta.

Bisa dipastikan, pada malam itu Uchiha Sasuke sangat bahagia sampai-sampai tidak dapat tidur.

End of Flashback

" kupikir kau tidak mendengar perkataanku waktu itu." Mereka kini dengan santai tengah duduk di batang pohon. Di tempat yang sama, dengan pemandangan yang sama. Namun dengan waktu yang berbeda.

Waktu. Seandainya waktu memberinya kesempatan untuk bisa lebih lama menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dibanding saat ini. Namun pada akhirnya waktu tak pernah memberikan kesempatan itu 'kan?

Karena waktu adil. Karena waku berharga. Karena waktu adalah takdir.

Takdir dimana segalanya terjadi.

Segalanya terjadi diantara kedua insan ini.

_Senang._

_Tawa._

_Cemburu._

_Amarah._

_Sedih._

Sakura kini menatap Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum simpul. Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tak melihat hal seperti ini. Ia merindukan hal ini. Ia ingin ini terus terjadi. Ia membutuhkan Sasuke. Namun ia harus menyadari bahwa itu tidak mungkin.

Sakura menghela nafas, lalu turun dari pohon yang ia panjat tadi bersama Sasuke. Menyadari ada yang aneh, Sasuke pun menyusul Sakura.

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke mencoba mendekati Sakura. Namun seketika itu juga Sakura melangkah mundur. Membuat jarak lebih jauh dari sebelumnya.

"Aku senang ketika mengingat semua hal yang terjadi di masa lalu. Namun kini untuk apa? Aku sebentar lagi mati. Dengan menceritakan hal yang terjadi di masa lalu tidak mengubah apapun pada saat ini. Kamu membuat aku menginginkan kembali hal-hal yang seharusnya tak bisa kumiliki. Kamu tahu itu. Dan kamu termasuk!" Sakura berteriak frustasi, sambil mencengkram kepalanya. Sasuke tak percaya dengan apa yang disebutkan di artikel yang ia baca.

_Mengakibatkan :_

_Psikologis_

_Ketakutan berlebihan ( mudah stres, mengurung diri, mudah takut.)_

"Sa-Sakura, tenanglah dulu!" Sasuke tak pernah meihat keadaan Sakura separah ini. Ia tak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia hanya dapat diam mematung.

Sampai dimana Sakura rileks dengan sendirinya. Berulang kali menarik nafas, lalu membuangnya.

"Sa-Sakura?" Ketika Sasuke hendak menyampirinya. Sambil merapihkan helaian rambutnya yang tadi sempat berantakan.

Ia berkata, "Aku tak apa. Ini kadang sering kambuh." Ia memberikan cengiran yang selalu ia berikan sejak dulu. Sejak Sasuke mengenalnya.

Ia merasa sama sekali tidak pantas mendapatkan cengiran itu.

Ia merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan Sakura.

Tidak pantas mendapatkan cintanya.

Saat itulah, Sasuke benar-benar memperhatikan bahwa lengan Sakura terdapat bekas luka memanjang. Menyadari tatapan Sasuke yang mengarah pada lengannya yang tadi sempat terlihat ketika ia merapihkan rambutnya, ia menarik ujung-ujung kain bagian lengannya untuk menutup lukanya.

"Tolong jelaskan padaku." Nada Sasuke kini benar-benar dingin. Sambil mencoba menenangkan diri, Sakura menjawab, "Hanya menguji apakah perasaan ingin mati masih ada atau tidak."

Dan memang ada pada akibat psikologis :

_Rasa ingin mati. _

Sasuke benar-benar tak habis pikir jalan pikiran Sakura, bagaimana bisa ia berkata seperti itu dengan entengnya.

"Kau masih bisa sembuh Sakura! Mengapa kau begitu bodoh seperti ini?" Sambil melempar kertas yang berisi artikel tentang pengobatan tepat diwajah Sakura. Ia melepas apa yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

"Sudah tak ada yang perlu kuperjuangkan! Memang kau tahu apa tentang diriku bangsat!" suasana langsung hening. Mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut dengan kata yang keluar dari bibir Sakura.

Sasuke merasa sudah saatnya ia membongkar semuanya. Membongkar semua awal rasa sakitnya. Awal tindakan pengecutnya.

"Dulu sekali aku pernah bercerita tentang kakakku, Itachi." Ya, Sakura masih ingat bagaimana rasa kagum tiapkali Sasuke menyinggung tentang kakaknya kepadanya. Tatapan mata kagum Sasuke kadangkala membuat Sakura menghayalkan seperti apa kaka Sasuke yang dimaksud.

Namun kini, saat ia menceritakan hal tersebut, raut wajah sedih yang Sakura lihat. Tak ada tatapan kagum serta bangga.

_Apa yang terjadi?_ Batin Sakura.

"Saat kau tengah berada di Inggris untuk undagan resmi dari pertukaran mahasiswa. Aku mendapat kabar bahwa Itachi, itachi..." Sasuke tahu kini bulir-bulir air mata sudah terkumpul di bawah matanya. Ia merasa sedih. Ia ingin menangis. Namun ia harus menjlaskan semuanya. Kepada Sakura.

"Itachi yang sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan di Jerman dikabarkan meninggal. Karena kanker otak. Ia terlalu banyak menampung beban yang berat." Menghembuskan nafas, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perkataannya,

"Tak sampai 5 hari sejak kabar itu. Saat pengurusan pemakaman Itachi masih diurus. Kau berencana bertemu setelah kau pulang dari Inggris. Aku ingin mengabarimu tentang Itachi. Tai aku lebih menunggumu datang terlebih dahulu. Begtu kita bertemu, wajahmu menyiratkan kegugupan. Aku mengalah, agar kau menyelesaikan apa yang kau gugupkan sedari tadi. Ternyata kau membawa berita yang sama menyakitkan. Bahwa aku akan kehilanganmu juga dalam kurun waktu cepat. A-Aku masih tak sanggup."

"Maka dari itu, ampuni apa yang dulu kulakukan. Menyalahkanmu atas penyakit yang kau derita. Mencampakkanmu begitu saja. Maka dari itu tolong, berobatlah Sakura. Sampai perlu aku bersujud di depanmu Sakura. Kali ini tolong dengarkan perkataanku."

Sakura kini mengerti dengan jelas semuanya. Mengapa saat dulu Sasuke seakan membuangnya begitu saja. Itu karena ia tak mau terluka lagi.

"Sakura. Tolong dengarkan aku satu kali ini saja-" Sasuke mengadahkan kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk.

"Sekeras apapun, aku berjuang. Kamu bukanlah seseorang yang mudah lupakan. Jadi-"

Belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya, Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap pandangan yang Sakura pancarkan lewat matanya.

Pancaran lembut dan bahagia.

"Kalau begitu, lupakan aku dengan sulit." Sakura tersenyum. Senyum yang sama saat mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Senyum yang sama ketika Sakura menghibur Sasuke. Senyum yang sama ketika Sakura membeberkan tentang penyakitanya, dan menerima campakan Sasuke pada saat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Drrrt

Drrrt

Demi apapun, ia membenci ponselnya yang bergetar karena mengganggu suasana seperti ini. Suasana ketika Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan erat.

Perlahan, genggaman itu merenggang, dan terlepas.

"Angkatlah." Sakura berkata sambil menatap pohon Sakura dibelakangnya. Tanpa menjawab perkataannya, aku langsung merogoh kantung celana mencari ponselku.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke's POV

Menatap layar ponselku, kontak yang tertulis adalah Hinata. Astaga aku lupa akan janjinya menjemput Hinata dan yukiko. Segera ku tekan tombol hijau.

"Hinata, maaf aku ada sedikit urusan."

"_Oh, tak apa. Aku masih di tempat ramen. Bertemu teman. Jadi selesaikan dulu saja urusanmu Sasuke-kun."_

"Maafkan aku."

" _Aku yang merepotkanmu kok. Tak perlu minta maaf seperti itu Sasuke-kun." _

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat musim semi. Salju membuatku bosan. Semuanya putih." Tak lama setelah pembicaraan lewat telepon kumatikan, Sakura berkata seperti itu.

"Kau rindu bunga Sakura yang bermekaran?" kutanya namun ia menggeleng pelan.

Sambil tersenyum tulus ia berkata, " Aku ingin berada cepat disisi-Nya. Mengawasimu dari atas, melepas segala rasa sakit ini."

"Mengapa aku ingin pada saat musim semi karena, aku ingin meninggalkan rasa dingin yang tercipat dari musim salju yang merasuk pada hubungan kita berdua pada saat itu. Dan juga, bisa menghemat ratusan kelopak bunga." ia berkata seperti sambil tersenyum.

Aku tahu aku tak dapat merubah apapun. Semua memang telah ia rencanakan."Oh, iya. Di musim semi lagi mungkin bunga favoritku telah berubah menjadi bunga krisan putih. Jangan lupa sering kunjungi aku tiap bulan."

"Jangan membuat 'dia' menunggu lama."

"Sakura, dia itu-" Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, ia sudah memotong perkataanku.

"Biar aku memberikan persepsiku sendiri untuk hal ini. Selamat Tinggal. Sasuke_-kun._"

Ia pergi, melangkah menyongsong kehidupannya yang tak akan bertahan lama. Paling tidak, ia memanggilku lagi dengan sebutan nama_-kun._

_Ino, maafkan aku. Aku gagal. _

* * *

><p>1 bulan setelah pertemuanku dengannya, ia dikabarkan wafat saat pagi telah menyapa semua. terkecuali dirinya.<p>

Penyebabnya adalah nyeri tak henti walaupun telah beristirahat. Tak jauh dari tempat raga yang tak bernyawa itu, terdapat buku bertumpuk-tumpuk tentang ilmu pengetahuan. Dasar anak jenius.

Semua yang hadir menangisi kepergiannya, ia dimakamkan disebelah pohon yang bernama sama dengan dirinya, Sakura.

Sesuai permintaanya, aku membawa bunga krisan putih untuknya. Menjadi yang terakhir untuk meletakkan di tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya, seseorang menepuk pundakku. Hinata. Istri Almarhum Kakakku.

"Aku tunggu kau di mobil." Aku hanya mengangguk. Setelah itu aku masih dalam keheningan.

Bingung harus memulai apa. Yang jelas, aku merogoh saku jasku yang Ino berikan yang katanya surat darimu.

Secarik kertas kecil. Yang berisi tulisan :

' Cintaku padamu bagaikan angin, tak dapat kau lihat, namun kuharap kau selalu merasakannya. Maukah kau mempercayai itu? Untukku?'1)

Tersenyum tipis, aku menatap bunga Sakura yang kini tengah bermekaran. Terhembus angin memainkan kelopak-kelopak pada tiap bunga. Sambil memejamkan mata, aku berkata, berharap angin itu menyampaikan perkataanku kepadamu. "Ya, aku percaya."

* * *

><p>Waktu mungkin tak pernah memberikan kesempatan. Namun Tuhan memberi kesempatan itu untuk Sakura. Kesempatan untuk mengerti. Kesempatan untuk lebih iklhas.<p>

Ia tidak menyalahkan apa yang terjadi pada masa lalu. Ia tidak menyalahkan pada penyakitnya. Ia dulu memang pernah menyalahkan waktu. Mengapa ia harus bertemu dengan Sasuke bila tak dapat bersatu? Bila tak dapat saling memiliki?

Kini ia telah menemukan jawabannya. Bahwa Tuhan ingin memberikannya kenangan terindah selama hidupnya. Bahwa ia tak bisa bersatu dengan Sasuke karena ia terlebih dulu bersatu dengan Tuhan. Bahwa ia harus segera kembali di sisi-Nya. Dan percaya bahwa Tuhan mempunyai segala macam rancana tak terduga yang ternyata begitu indah.

Fin.

Note:

1) quotes a walk to remember dan beberapa gubahan

Akhirnya selesai juga. Bakal ngira kalau selesai besok. Dengan time limit kayak gini. Happy SasuSaku Fan Day :), kritik Saran silahkan.

20 Feb 2012 11: 30 pm


End file.
